


The Angel and the Devil

by dierdele



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dele is a bit of a slut, Halloween, Harry Winks fancies everyone, Like really wild, Spurs, There's a lot of limes, and twerking, things get wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/pseuds/dierdele
Summary: Dele dresses like a slut, licks a lime out of Harry Kane's mouth, performs an obscene strip tease with Harry Winks, and gets to his knees in Eric Dier's bathroom. Or, Spurs do Halloween.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustinTimberlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinTimberlake/gifts).



> So this monstrosity was written in less than 24 hours with the simple idea of 'Spurs do Halloween'. A huge thank you to Becca for being a constant source of help, love, and attention. This is for you.

Halloween is by far Dele’s favourite time of the year. Nobody ever suspects it - Eric describes him as “a Christmas guy through and through” - but he would put Halloween before _any_ other holiday. Maybe it’s the pumpkin-spiced lattes, maybe it’s the chilly nights snuggled up on the sofa with the fire roaring, or maybe it’s the fact that he gets to dress like a complete slut for the Spurs Halloween party.

When the Spurs Halloween party first became a thing, it was pretty low-key. A few people dressed up, but mostly the guys turned up for a few hours, downed a couple of beers, and then left before midnight. It was a pretty boring affair. That is, until the year Dele suggested they hold it at one of their houses instead of at the training grounds, and that everyone bring at least one bottle of spirit.

A few years down the line, and Dele thinks the Spurs Halloween party is really starting to take off. Last year they held it at Jan’s house and everyone had come dressed as either a Disney prince or princess. Trippier passed out in Jan’s bathtub after six too many tequilas (still dressed as Princess Aurora, heels and all), Eric stripped naked in the living room, and Jan had covered Mousa’s face completely in squirty cream before licking it all off. The highlight however, had to be Winksy performing an extremely drunken strip tease on Jan’s coffee table to Lil Jon’s _Get Low._

Definitely a step up from sitting around in a large, cold room at the training grounds, quietly nursing the same bottle of beer for two hours so that everyone could still drive home.

Last year, Jan had forced everyone to have a shot of tequila upon entry into his home. Oh, and also every time they used the bathroom, said the word “banter”, or mentioned Pochettino.

As a rule, the gaffer wasn’t invited to the new and improved Halloween shindigs. Not only would he hate it, but they’d all lose their jobs. Jan licking squirty cream off Mousa’s neck, face, and chest wasn’t really something they wanted to be brought up in the next press conference.

So, yeah. Dele kind of _really_ likes Halloween. He gets to drink his favourite sugary coffees, he gets to watch scary movies with his family, and he gets to dress up for the notorious Spurs Halloween party, which this year promises to be even more wild than last year.

Dele stands in front of his bedroom mirror and holds up two different outfits, alternating between them both. He can either go as a French Maid - complete with fishnet stockings and a white frilly choker - or he can go as a slutty angel (also with stockings, angel wings, and a halo headband). He’s bought two female outfits and doesn’t regret it one bit. Last year Kieran wore a floor-length princess dress and everyone _loved_ it, so Dele wants to up the ante this year with not just a dress, but a _slutty_ dress. A white, silky, fur-lined slutty dress that barely even covers his ass.

_Okay_ , Dele thinks, holding up the little white number and checking out his reflection, _he’s definitely wearing the angel dress._

It takes Dele three hours to get ready. He starts out by having a shower and shaving his legs - something he does every Halloween for the sake of being comfortable in the stockings - and then he applies some expensive £180 face mask he found on the high street that is supposed to give him a “heavenly glow”. There’s also the moisturising, the hair styling, the nail painting, and then getting into costume.

The whole time, he’s texting Harry, trying to pry information out of him about his costume.

 

Dele flits between texting Harry, pouring himself a vodka lemonade, and trying to get his costume _just_ right. He’s slipped himself into pretty white stockings, a white silk dress with fur around the skirt, and his fluffy little angel wings. He also has the little halo headband but he doesn’t want it to mess up his hair already so he plans to put it on just before he leaves his house.

In his kitchen, he leans over his island counter, one hand holding his phone and the other holding his glass of vodka lemonade. The Spurs group chat is alive with everyone discussing outfit choices, what drinks to bring, and who can get a taxi with who. Nobody is allowed to drive tonight and Eric has made it quite clear that “no costume = no entry”.

Dele smirks and tugs on his little white skirt. He’s definitely going to be the best dressed tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things about to get a little more wild.

At 8:25pm, Dele pours himself his third drink. He wanders up to his bedroom and checks himself out in the mirror again. He looks  _ fucking good.  _ The only things left to add now are his white trainers and the halo headband. 

Except, maybe he could add something else…

Dele stares at his own reflection and can’t help but feel his face is a little, well, plain. He doesn’t have any makeup to spice things up, but he does have some Vaseline lip balm. And, yeah, when he bought it he didn’t realise he’d picked up the one that happens to be ‘rose tinted’. Which is why he never actually wears it, because it’s basically pink lip gloss. 

As he smears it across his lips, he can’t help but think it’s  _ exactly  _ what his outfit needed. Just a little pop of gloss on the lips to really finish off his slutty angel look. 

A car beeps outside and Dele almost drops the lip balm out of excitement. Harry is here. 

As he walks over to the taxi, he begins to feel a little self-conscious. He’s painfully aware that Harry  _ and  _ the driver will now have full view of his costume: his slutty little dress, the stockings, the halo headband, and maybe even the lip gloss. 

Dele climbs into the back of the taxi with his bottle of £400 vodka. He can feel himself blushing as Harry eyes him up and down. 

“Wow,” Harry says, a surprised laugh escaping his lips. He looks completely stunned.

“Hey,” Dele grins. He looks at Harry’s outfit and suddenly realises what he is. Harry is wearing an expensive, well-fitted red suit with black shoes, black shirt, black tie, and red horns on his headband. “Oh my god, you’re the devil!” 

“And you’re an angel,” Harry laughs. He reaches across the seats and pulls Dele into a one-armed hug, issuing him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You look great!” 

“So do you,” Dele says, still a little embarrassed. He tugs on his skirt and wonders if wearing girl’s underwear might have been a step too far tonight. Not that there’s much he can do about it now - the taxi is already making its way to Eric’s house. 

“To another outrageous Spurs Halloween party,” Harry says as he hands a bottle of Corona across to Dele. Dele clinks his bottle against Harry’s and they both take a long swig.

It only takes fifteen minutes to get to Eric’s place, and Dele is glad to see there is already a buzz around the door when they arrive. Trippier is bouncing up and down on the doorstep, shouting at Toby who is walking down the street towards them. Jan is standing behind Kieran, leaning on the door frame and sipping on a bottle of beer. When he sees Dele and Harry pull up, he grins goofily and waves at them.

Dele is a little nervous about getting out the taxi. He can see Kieran is dressed as a pirate, and while he’s clearly made an effort with the outfit (he even has a fake parrot on his shoulder) it isn’t exactly… slutty.  From what Dele can see, Jan is dressed as a vampire, complete with fake fangs and a black cloak. Again, a good effort but it doesn’t really compare with Dele’s very short, very promiscuous angel dress. 

Harry pays the taxi driver and Dele slowly climbs out the back of the cab. He holds his skirt down and walks over to Eric’s front door, where Kieran and Jan are both staring at him. 

“Nice,” Jan comments simply, nodding in approval.

“Shiver me bloody timbers, Del!” Kieran says, breaking out into a disbelieving laugh. “You really went all out didn’t you?” 

Dele winks at him as he passes him in the doorway and steps into Eric’s house. 

Eric’s house is tidy, organised, and full of weird, abstract art that Dele doesn’t really know what to make of. There is music already blasting through the house and Dele finds everyone gathered in the kitchen. They all stop and stare at him when he walks in. 

“You never let us down, Delboy,” Eric says, clearly impressed. Dele places his bottle of vodka on the kitchen table and moves around the room to greet everyone, Harry following closely behind. 

“Angel and devil, I like it,” Mousa comments, wrapping his arm around Dele to hug him and then greeting Harry with a fist bump. He’s dressed as the joker but his makeup is already a little smudged around the mouth.

“We didn’t even plan it,” Harry replies, shrugging. He looks sideways at Dele and Dele smiles at him. He had no idea Harry was going to dress as the devil tonight but he’s so glad he did. At least now he can pretend he only wore this slutty dress for the sake of the matching costumes. 

Dele walks over to the back of the room and hugs Lucas, Jan, and Christian. Lucas is dressed as an assassin and Jan is most definitely a vampire, but Christian? Christian has taken it to a new level. He’s also by far the most drunk person in the room. 

“Dele, you look fucking amazing!” Christian shouts with utter delight when Dele walks up to him. He’s dressed as a schoolgirl with knee-high socks, a pleated skirt, and a white blouse. 

“Is that..” Dele begins, his eyes falling down to Christian’s chest where the white blouse has a few too many buttons undone. 

“It’s a bra, yeah!” Christian answers happily, pulling the shirt open to give Dele a better view of his padded red bra. Dele just laughs and hugs him hard. He  _ loves  _ Halloween. 

“Have you seen Winks?” Jan asks, flicking Dele’s halo. He’s already looking a little glazed over and he keeps smiling to himself whenever he thinks anyone isn’t looking. Dele shakes his head and looks around the room. 

“No, is he here?” 

“I think he went to the toilet,” Christian says.

“Yeah he did,” Eric calls out from behind the fridge door. He’s pulling out a tray of rather offensive looking jelly shots and placing them on the table. “I wouldn’t let him go until he did a shot of tequila.” 

“Oh, not this again,” Harry says, joining the conversation. He places his hand on Dele’s lower back and takes a sip of his beer. Dele leans into his touch without giving much thought to it.  

“What is he wearing?” Dele asks. 

It’s at this moment that Harry Winks walks back into the kitchen. He’s dressed head to toe in black latex and he’s wearing a black eye mask and pointed cat ears.  _ Catwoman. _

“Dele!” Winks shouts excitedly, running over to him. He throws his arms around Dele’s shoulders and Dele can’t resist lifting him up into the air. He loves Winks anyway but  _ drunk Winks _ might just be his absolute favourite person ever. Especially drunk Winks dressed as Catwoman. 

Toby walks into the kitchen and everyone cheers. He’s the last person to arrive and he’s dressed as Luigi from Super Mario. He immediately looks around the room and then stops short when he sees Jan. 

“I thought we were going as Super Janio and Super Tobigi?” He asks, evidently appalled by Jan’s betrayal. Jan bursts out laughing. 

“I didn’t realise you were being serious!” He says, and walks over to hug him. “I’m so sorry. You look great though, Super Toby!” 

“You hurt me,” Toby mutters, feigning heartbreak. They walk over to the kitchen table and Toby does a double take when he sees Dele and Winks. 

“Interesting choice,” Toby says slowly, and Dele can see that he’s actually blushing. Winks high fives him and rests his arm on Dele’s shoulder, leaning into him a little to steady himself.  

Dele and Harry share a look. Winks is already pretty drunk and Harry might have another person to look out for tonight. 

\--

It take three games of Ring of Fire and one game of Cards Against Humanity (drinking edition) before everyone is wasted enough to agree to Truth or Dare.

Dele is perched on one of the stools around the kitchen table and Harry is standing next to him. There isn’t much space at the table with the whole team crowded around it, so Dele ends up pushed into Harry until Harry eventually just puts his arm around Dele’s waist to make more room. 

Nobody seems to notice. Dele barely even notices. That is, until Harry starts idly rubbing Dele’s hip with his thumb. 

Dele tries to make sense of why it feels so fucking nice but he’s had far too much to drink and everything is making him laugh. Plus Harry is definitely drunk and drunk Harry smiles a lot and is affectionate and funny and cute and Dele thinks he might just love drunk Harry.

God, Dele thinks he might even love sober Harry, too. 

“Eric, you disgustingly beautiful giant, would you like a truth or dare my sweet prince?” Christian asks across the table, but Eric is looking straight past him and into the living room, where Trippier is giggling on the phone. 

“Kieran get back here immediately!” Eric bellows across the room. Dele opens his eyes in shock and turns to look at Kieran. 

“Stop talking to Maguire you little hoe!” Christian adds. Kieran abruptly ends his conversation and walks back into the kitchen, a hot blush creeping up his neck. 

“Give me a dare,” Eric says, smashing his fist down on the table. 

“Kiss the sluttiest person in the room,” Christian says without hesitation, already licking his lips. Everyone laughs and Dele feels himself go tense. Next to him, Harry holds on to him a little tighter. 

There’s a moment where Eric looks across the table at Dele, and then at Harry. Dele doesn’t know what exactly puts Eric off, but the next thing he knows, Eric is walking over to Winks, who grins excitedly and stands up to kiss Eric on the mouth. 

“Fucking hell,” Kieran comments. “Naughty little scallywags!”  

Dele laughs so hard he has to lay his head on the table to calm himself down. Eric looks so physically uncomfortable but Winks keeps leaning in to kiss him again and again. Mousa eventually puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls him back, ruffling his hair affectionately. 

“Good choice,” Eriksen says, nodding and adjusting his bra slightly. “Okay, Eric, your turn to pick.” 

“Jan,” Eric answers immediately, turning and grinning at Jan wolfishly. “Truth or dare, sir?” 

Jan downs the rest of his drink and sets the empty glass back on the table. “Dare me, bitch.”

Eric dares Jan to give someone in the room a love bite, considering he’s a vampire and all. It comes as a surprise to absolutely no one when he pulls Mousa across the table and starts sucking at his throat. Dele notes that Jan definitely carries out his dare for much longer than necessary. 

“Hey,” Dele says quietly, looking up at Harry. Harry turns and smiles at him. His cheeks are flushed from the alcohol and his eyes are a little heavy. 

“Hey.” 

“Are you having fun?” Dele asks. Harry nods.

“Yeah, I am. Are you?” 

“Yeah.” Dele frowns and bites his bottom lip. “I need to pee.”  

“You’ll have to do a shot of tequila,” Harry warns. 

“Can you help me up the stairs?” 

“Yeah, come on then, angel.” Harry moves away from the table and helps Dele off of his seat. He says something to the group about taking Dele to the bathroom and Christian cheers, shouting out that they’re obviously going for a quickie. Dele can’t really follow the conversation because he’s drunk and everyone is talking at once and there’s music playing and now Harry Winks is draping himself all over Eric for some reason, oh, and Jan is still making out with Mousa’s neck but nobody is even paying attention to that anymore. 

“Lucas, why are you doing push ups!?” Ben Davies shouts suddenly. “Get back to this table and drink the beer cocktail I made you!”

Dele doesn’t have time to register what is happening because Harry is leading him out of the kitchen, through the living room, and back into the hallway. 

“Where are we going?” Dele asks. There’s dumb art on the walls and he doesn’t understand it. It just looks like a mess to him. 

“You said you needed the toilet,” Harry replies, stopping in the hallway. Dele nods and laces his fingers with Harry’s. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Harry leads him up the stairs, letting Dele go first and keeping his hands on Dele’s hips, pushing him up whenever Dele can’t be bothered to walk anymore. 

“I’ve got knickers on,” Dele says, mostly as a reminder to himself. He’d almost forgotten he was wearing them because they’re actually quite comfortable. 

“You are something else, Dele,” Harry laughs, but Dele swears his grip gets tighter again. They get to the top of the stairs and Dele turns to face Harry. 

“What does that mean?” 

“What?” Harry opens a few doors until he finds the bathroom. He holds the door open for Dele and Dele stumbles towards him, stopping when he reaches the door. 

“What does ‘something else’ mean?” Dele’s voice is low now. He stops a little too close to Harry because he can’t quite find his balance. His hand falls onto Harry’s chest and he keeps it there. In the back of his mind, he’s still thinking about Winks kissing Eric and Jan licking Mousa’s neck. He wonders if he’ll have to do something like that with Harry tonight. He hopes so. “What am I?” He says quietly.

Harry leans forward until his mouth is next to Dele’s ear. “You’re a little slut,” he whispers. It sends chills down Dele’s spine. 

Dele moves back to look at Harry. He’s breathless and drunk and god, Harry looks so fucking good in his suit. If Jan can so openly suck Mousa’s neck, then surely Dele can do the same to Harry? 

“Go for a piss,” Harry instructs just as Dele begins to lean in towards Harry’s neck. Dele shakes himself out of his drunken daze and grins.

“Am I sluttier than Winks?” He asks. The alcohol has filled him with a new found confidence and he just  _ needs  _ to know what exactly transpired when Harry looked at Eric across the table.

“I mean...” Harry leans against the door frame, sinking a little. “He  _ is  _ pretty slutty.” Dele steps into the space between Harry’s legs. His face is maybe only four or five inches away from Harry’s at this point. “But I don’t think he could ever be as slutty as you are, Del.” 

The way Harry looks at him sends Dele wild. His heart is thumping in his chest and his head is swimming. He doesn’t know if it’s him that leans in or Harry, but suddenly they’re kissing up against the door frame and Harry’s hands find their way back onto Dele’s waist, pulling him in closer.

They kiss for a few seconds and then Harry breaks away, blushing. “We’ve had too much to drink...” he says. Dele nods and hums in agreement, but he’s already leaning in again, and they’re already kissing before Harry can finish his sentence. 

“Yeah,” Dele agrees, biting back a huge grin. “Just the alcohol.” 

“Just the alcohol,” Harry repeats. They laugh at themselves and Dele steps back, giving Harry room to brush himself down and compose himself. 

When they return back downstairs a few minutes later, Lucas is still doing push ups, except now Ben is sitting on his back while he does them, drinking one of his ‘beer cocktails’. 

The game of Truth or Dare is still loosely in motion. Winks has both his arms wrapped around Eric’s waist and Eric is trying his best to continue the game even with Harry stuck to his side. Dele sits back at the table and even though there’s now more room, Harry stands just as close as he was before, and his hand is back around Dele’s waist, thumb brushing Dele’s hip through the silky dress. 

Mousa has a sizeable love bite on his neck that he looks rather proud of. Jan still has his arm around Mousa’s shoulders and is leaning all over him. Dele actually feels a little flutter in his chest when he sees Mousa’s hand snake around Jan’s waist. The gesture is mostly hidden under the table but Dele still catches it, still shoots Mousa his best, most approving grin. 

“Oh, you’re back!” Christian exclaims suddenly. He walks over to them holding two shot glasses brimming with tequila. “You have to have these because you went to the bathroom and fucked.” 

“We didn’t fuck,” Harry says with a slight sigh, and maybe it’s just the alcohol but Dele swears Harry actually sounds a bit disappointed. “Where is the salt and lime?” 

Christian looks at him confused. 

“The salt… and the lime?” Harry says again, shaking his head disbelievingly. “You peasants don’t have salt and lime for the tequila?”  

“Yes, of course we do!” Eric interrupts, shaking his head at Christian. “You’re a shit waiter. Here.” He hands a salt shaker and a little bowl of lime wedges to Harry.

“Shove your lime up your arse!” Christian scoffs. Dele can’t take him seriously dressed as a school girl. He reaches out and tugs on his pleated skirt. 

“This is cute, Chrissy.” 

“Thanks, Dele… um, Delelicious!” Christian beams at him and kisses his face. “Now do your shot!” 

“Higher! Work  _ harder _ , Lucas!” Ben shouts in the background. Kieran is filming them and is almost doubled over from laughing. 

“You’re cute,” Winks says up to Eric, staring at his face with softly parted lips. Eric presses his mouth into a small, acknowledging smile. 

Without any warning whatsoever, Harry leans in and licks up Dele’s neck. Dele is so taken aback that he almost falls off his stool. He looks at Harry with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

“It’s how everyone has been doing them, right?” Harry explains. Christian nods in agreement. 

“Didn’t you see Lamela licking salt off Toby’s neck earlier?” 

“What-” Dele stammers, “No?” How the hell did he miss  _ that?  _

Christian takes hold of Dele’s head and leans it away from Harry so that Harry can cover the wet stripe on his neck with salt. 

“Here,” Christian says, and shoves a wedge of lime in between Dele’s teeth, facing outwards. “That’s for Harry to suck on when he’s done the shot.” 

Dele can barely collect his thoughts before Harry is licking up his neck again, sending electrical shocks through his entire body. He briefly registers Harry picking up his shot and downing it. Then Harry is turning his head and his mouth is on Dele’s mouth and he’s sucking the lime. There’s lime juice and saliva and Harry’s tongue  _ all  _ over his mouth. 

For the first time all evening, Dele regrets wearing knickers. No amount of lacy fabric is going to cover up his erection.

“Now you, slut!” Christian instructs. Dele nods passively and doesn’t think anything of the nickname. Harry, however, fixes Christian with a warning glare. Dele stares at them both and waits for further instruction. 

“Dele, come on,” Eric says, throwing a wedge of lime at his face. “We’re waiting to get on with truth or dare.” 

“Love you,” Winks says, still staring at Eric and still wrapped around him in his Catwoman costume. Eric looks down at him and laughs but pulls him in a little closer.  

Harry hands Dele the salt shaker and tilts his head. Dele takes a few shaky breaths and then moves in, licks his way up Harry’s neck to the base of his jaw. With one hand he pours the salt and with the other he places the lime between Harry’s lips. 

“Go on, then!” Eric says in a high-pitched voice. A few others have now come back to the table to watch the unfolding scene. Dele is a little worried that Kieran might actually be filming this and sending it to Maguire. He pushes the thought aside and concentrates on what’s in front of him: the salt, the tequila, and the lime. 

In one swift motion, he licks all the salt off of Harry’s neck. Christian hands him the shot and he necks it, wincing at the taste. Thankfully, Harry is already turning to him and pressing their mouths together. Dele sucks at the lime and Harry pushes it into his mouth with his tongue. It takes Dele a little by surprise, especially when Harry  _ keeps _ pushing into his mouth. Dele’s lips move involuntarily against Harry’s and he  _ knows  _ they’re making out in front of their entire team right now but he can’t stop. 

“Fuck sake,” Eric says, distracting Dele and causing him to break away from Harry, a violent blush now turning him bright red. He spits the lime into his hand. “Can we  _ please  _ all stop tongue fucking each other for long enough to finish this game?” 

“Tongue fuck me,” Winks says to Eric only, but absolutely everyone hears it and the room falls silent except for the music. 

“Save that for later, babes,” Christian says sweetly. “We’re busy right now.”

Eric is completely lost for words and Winks smiles at everyone innocently like he has no idea what he just said. 

“Truth or dare, Kieran?” Ben asks, clearing his throat loudly and bringing everyone’s attention back to the game. Dele looks at Harry and Harry shoots him a small, nervous smile. 

“You two definitely sucked each other off up there,” Christian says quietly so that only Dele can hear him. Dele swats him away.

“Truth,” Kieran answers. He swigs from his bottle of beer and adjusts his fake parrot.  

“Do you or do you not have a crush on Harry Maguire?” Ben asks. Kieran opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again, unsure of himself. 

“That’s a big fat YES,” Eric calls over, laughing at Kieran who is now stumbling over his own words. 

“No! No- it’s not like that!” Kieran insists. 

“What is it like, then?” Mousa asks. 

Dele turns to look at Mousa just in time to see Jan plant a small kiss on the side of his head. 

“It’s like… he’s my best friend, that’s all. I think about him a lot. All the time, actually. But it’s not… it’s just- it’s Harry, isn’t it? It’s just Harry and he’s a stupid… slabhead, I guess, but I love the fucking moron.” 

“That was beautiful,” Christian comments, breaking out into fake sobs. 

“Shut up, all of you, you’re fucking idiots,” Kieran mumbles, pouting. Ben wraps an arm around him and ruffles his hair. 

“Our little Tripps is in  _ love _ _!_ ” 

“H just shoved his tongue in Dele’s mouth and made out with him! Mousa has a fat hickey on his neck, and Winks has now kissed every single person in this room  _ and _ has just asked Eric to tongue fuck him! Why am I the one getting pulled up here just for occasionally FaceTiming Maguire?” 

“You FaceTime him?” Ben asks, opening his mouth in shock. “That’s so cute!” 

“Oh, fuck off,” Kieran sighs. He sits back down at the table and glares at Dele. 

“Truth or Dare?” 

Dele rests his head in his hands and smiles lazily. 

He can feel the tequila making his head spin. Harry’s hand is on the small of his back, rubbing circles and tracing random letters. Dele had tried to work out what Harry was spelling at first but he couldn’t keep up. He makes a mental note to ask Harry about that later. 

“Earth to fucking Dele!” Ben says, throwing  _ another  _ wedge of lime at Dele’s face. Dele is getting a bit sick of this whole lime-in-his-face-thing, if he’s perfectly honest. Except for when it’s Harry putting it there.  _ That  _ he could do all night. 

“Dele,” Harry says, chuckling when Dele looks up at him confused. “You still haven’t answered the question.” 

“Oh, yeah, sorry!” Dele grins at Kieran. “Dare me, loverboy.”

“I dare you and Winksy to give everyone a sexy dance. Up on the table.” 

“I did that last year!” Winks says, but it’s more of a statement than a protest.

“Take your fucking shoes off if you’re going to stand on my table!” Eric demands. “This table cost more than your education.” 

“Your time to shine,” Harry says, leaning into Dele and smiling at him. There’s something mischievous about the way he’s looking at Dele and it makes Dele go cold. He knows he needs to put on a good show now. 

Winks is already pulling off his trainers and climbing up onto the table. Jan goes over to the sound system and waits for Dele to get up and into position. 

“Off you go,” Harry says brightly. Dele clambers up onto his stool and Harry gives him a little push, his hand coming to rest on Dele’s ass. 

The short angel dress really isn’t ideal for this sort of activity, and he’s worried that everyone will be able to see his white lace knickers. Plus Dele has absolutely  _ no  _ idea what he’s doing. He trusts he can follow Winksy’s lead, though, considering he did this last year, too. 

“Was it even a dare when you did this last year?” Dele asks, laughing. Winksy grins guiltily and shakes his head, a little embarrassed.

“I can’t fucking dance,” Dele pouts. Winks grabs Dele’s hands and places them on his hips. 

“Just do what feels natural, or what you think H will like.”

Dele doesn’t have time to question Winks’ statement because Jan has just started playing  _ Maneater  _ by Nelly Furtado and he’s cranked it up to full volume. 

Winks starts grinding their hips together in time to the music, slowly at first and then with a little more purpose to it. Dele goes along with the flow as best he can, buoyed by all the cheering of his team. 

He glances down at Harry and is ecstatic to see Harry watching him so intently, his lips slightly parted and wet. It makes Dele want to try harder, to lean into his dance moves a little more, to take things to the next level. 

Winks is absolutely loving the attention, and he’s a natural at it too, sinking his ass to the table at all the right moments. He performs the most outrageous slut drop right in front of Eric and Eric looks like he might pass out. 

“This is… obscene,” Lamela comments from the corner of the room. 

“This is ART!” Christian corrects. He reaches into his wallet, pulls out a few notes, and throws them at Winks. This sets off a chain reaction in which everyone showers them in notes and coins. 

Harry reaches up with a twenty pound note and Dele thinks he’s just going to throw it at him, but Harry keeps hold of it between two fingers and beckons Dele down to his knees. Dele does as he’s told and lowers himself down onto the table. Harry reaches up his skirt and tucks the note straight into his underwear.

“Nice knickers, Dele!” Christian shouts out, hollering now that Winks is breaking out his sexiest, sluttiest dance moves.

Dele doesn’t even care that everyone has now seen that he’s wearing girls underwear. He’s got Harry Kane’s money tucked away in his lace knickers and that’s all he could ever want. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m getting up!” Christian shouts excitedly. He's been trying to resist getting on the table since the dance started but now the alcohol has clearly gotten the better of him. As soon as he's up, he pulls both Dele and Winks into him and starts grinding.

Dele doubles over from laughing. He can’t keep up the dance anymore now that Christian is aggressively twerking on him from behind dressed as a schoolgirl. Christian’s hands are all over him too, fluttering at his waist and across his chest and at one point, dangerously close to his dick. 

Harry watches the whole thing, an unreadable expression on his face. Dele sees him reach down and briefly touch himself. It makes Dele instantly hard to think that this might be turning Harry on. 

_ Funky Friday _ by Dave and Fredo starts blasting over the speakers and Eric turns out the lights, bathing the room in darkness. Everyone looks confused until he turns on the recently-installed disco light. It floods the room in spinning white, blue, and gold spotlights.

“YES!” Jan screams loudly. He climbs up onto the table and pulls Mousa up with him. 

There definitely isn’t enough room on this table for all five of them, so Dele has to hold on to Winks to keep them both from falling off. Christian is standing behind both of them dropping some new slut moves while Jan and Mousa are doing their best to rap along to the song. 

In the fast-moving disco lights that are now racing around the room, Dele can see Harry is still watching him with a glazed expression. 

Dele maintains the eye contact and keeps dancing. He bites his bottom lip hard, holds it between his teeth, and watches as Harry exhales slowly.

Dele doesn't know exactly whose hands are on him now, but he’s loving the attention regardless. Everyone wants to touch the white silk dress and he’s happy to let them. Even Jan shuffles everyone out of the way so that he can pretend to spank Dele from behind.

“Come here,” Harry mouths after a few more minutes of dancing. Dele slows and moves towards him when Harry holds out his hand. He climbs off the table with Harry’s help and jumps to the floor, practically landing in Harry’s arms. 

“Did you like that?” Dele asks loudly, but still barely audible over the music. Harry nods emphatically. 

“Dele, can you help me?” Winks calls out, holding out his arms towards Dele. Dele turns and lifts him down off the table. Winks brushes down his latex Catwoman costume and beams at Harry, straightening his cat ears. 

“Were we good, Harry?” 

Harry laughs and softly strokes Winks’ cheek with the back of his fingers, making him blush. “You were both great.”

Eric walks over to them with a tray of fresh jelly vodka shots and all three of them take one and drink it before setting the glass back on the tray. When Eric walks over to Kieran and Ben with the shots, Winks goes after him, leaving Dele and Harry alone. 

“Dance with me,” Dele instructs. Harry tongues the inside of his cheek, looking Dele up and down, and then nods. 

Dele starts by mimicking the dance he did with Winks. He grinds on Harry’s thigh a little, laughing it off as a joke until he’s confident that Harry is definitely into it, and that’s when he steps it up. He places his hands on the back of Harry’s neck and presses into him, biting his bottom lip because he can see how much Harry likes that. 

Harry’s hand finds Dele’s lower back, but it begins to slide down the smooth, silky dress until it’s resting on Dele’s ass. With an encouraging squeeze, he pulls Dele into him until Dele’s whole body is pressed against Harry’s, and all Dele can think is  _ fuck fuck fuck _ , because Dele is hard and he’s almost 100% certain that Harry is too.

Dele doesn’t know if anyone is watching him, doesn’t care. He can see Winks teaching Kieran how to slut drop in the background, can see Toby and Eric staring at Winks the entire time, completely mesmerised by how fucking good Winks looks when he does  _ that  _ with his ass. 

Behind him, Jan, Christian, and Mousa are still dancing together on the table. Mousa is pouring some of Ben’s suspicious-looking punch into Jan’s mouth, but Jan can’t swallow it quick enough and half of it spills out down his face and chin. Mousa, ever the good friend, helps by licking it off his face, chin, and mouth.

Lamela and Hugo are racing to see who can down a bottle of beer the fastest, Ben Davies is giving Lucas a piggy pag around the room, and Sonny is fast asleep on Eric’s sofa in the living room.  

Dele grins against Harry’s neck and continues dancing on him. His hands are combing through Harry’s hair, giving it a gentle tug every time Harry squeezes his ass. 

_ Mi Gente  _ starts playing over the speakers and Dele feels his body warming up from the alcohol in his bloodstream. He can smell Harry’s aftershave, can see a thin layer of sweat gently glistening on Harry’s neck, and can feel Harry’s hard dick against his thigh the more they grind on each other. Every fibre in his body is electric right now, tingling at every touch. 

Dele’s lips make contact with the skin on Harry’s neck before he even realises he’s kissing him. Harry responds by digging his fingertips into Dele’s asscheeks and pulling him closer. Dele bares his teeth, overcome with temptation to bite Harry’s neck and give him a love bite. Another squeeze on his ass gives him the permission he’s looking for. 

Dele’s teeth graze Harry’s neck before sinking in, drawing a low moan from Harry, who then inhales sharply when Dele bites down and sucks on the tender spot between Harry’s neck and collarbone. 

Once Dele feels he’s done enough to leave his mark, he pulls away and quickly licks the skin to soothe it. 

“You having fun?” Harry asks, his voice gravelly. Dele nods happily against his neck and Harry’s hands slip under Dele’s skirt to cup his ass around the lace knickers. 

“Good boy.” 

“We’re going to play another drinking game!” Christian announces loudly over the music. Everyone stops dancing and makes their way back to the kitchen table. Eric turns on the lights again and grabs Dele’s expensive bottle of vodka, pouring out a new tray of shots. 

Dele and Harry settle at the table and Winks comes up to stand beside Dele, one hand resting across Dele’s back. There’s a shit-eating grin on his face and Dele can tell something definitely just happened. 

“What?” He asks excitedly, lighting digging Winks in the ribs. 

“Eric- he… we just… and I didn’t even do anything! Oh my god. He’s...” Harry covers his mouth and shakes his head, biting back his smile. Dele glances over at Eric, who is watching them both nervously. 

“You little slut, I knew you’d get him eventually,” Dele says quietly, beaming because even though he has no idea what happened, he  _ loves  _ seeing Winks so drunkenly, blissfully, and unashamedly happy with himself. Winks buries his face into Dele’s neck in embarrassment and Dele responds by hugging him tightly.

“Right!” Christian calls out, demanding everyone’s attention. “We’re playing Never Have I Ever. You have to drink every time you’ve done the thing that I… that I say. If you’ve done it then drink. If you haven’t done it, then you’re boring and you should do it. Actually… fuck… yeah!” Christian’s face suddenly lights up. “If you  _ haven’t  _ done it, and it’s something that can be done tonight, then we nominate one person who hasn’t done it to… like… fucking  _ do it. _ ” 

“I don’t understand,” Hugo replies, frowning. Christian rolls his eyes and exhales loudly. 

“That’s cause you’re thick as shit, Hugo. Have another drink and just watch if you don’t understand these very basic rules. God, this is why you’re a  _ goalkeeper _ .”

The room breaks into a fit of laughter and Hugo scoffs, but accepts the drink that Christian is handing over to him anyway. Hugo has come to this party dressed in his own goalkeeper kit, so Dele thinks he  _ deserves _ to be roasted at least a  _ little _ bit.

“Okay, do the actual footballers in this room understand the rules?” Christian asks, and thankfully everyone nods. Christian passes a bowl of punch around so that everyone can pour themselves a new drink for the game. 

“What is in this?” Harry asks suspiciously when he pours three drinks - one for himself, one for Dele, and one for Winks.

“Ask the mad professor,” Christian responds, pointing at Ben, who is dressed in a white lab coat and goofy, thick-rimmed glasses. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ben shrugs and pulls a face. With one hand, he drunkenly gestures to the kitchen table which is filled with a wide variety of empty alcohol bottles. 

“There’s like four bottles of beer, a lot of vodka, an average amount of rum, some tequila, some orange juice, grapes, bit of honey I found in the cupboard, some lemonade, cola, bit more vodka, and I think an apple in there, too.” 

“A whole apple?” Eric asks, scrunching up his face. 

“Well I couldn’t find the fucking apple corer, Eric, so yes.”

“Lemonade  _ and  _ coke  _ and  _ orange juice?” Kieran asks. He looks just as disgusted, if not more so, than Eric. It doesn’t stop him pouring out a cup when the bowl gets passed around to him, though. 

“It sounds delicious, Ben, thank you for making this potentially life-threatening punch,” Christian says brightly. Dele isn’t sure if he’s being sarcastic or not. “Everyone got some of Ben’s poison? Good. Let’s start.”

The game starts with “Never have I ever worn women’s underwear.” Only Dele, Winks, and Christian drink. Nobody is surprised by the result and there’s a bit of a debate about who should be made to do it out of the non-drinkers. 

“Harry should do it,” Dele suggests. Nobody disagrees. Harry tilts his head and sighs, but Dele smiles broadly at him. Harry can’t resist flicking his angel wings.

“You’ll have to give him yours,” Eric says, as though Dele isn’t completely aware of this fact. As though he isn’t already clambering off the stool and pulling his knickers down to his feet for Harry. 

“Here,” Dele hands the lace material over to Harry, who takes them off Dele and holds them up for further inspection. Dele blushes. Now everyone can see how skimpy they are. 

“How are you holding anything in with those?” Lamela asks, mortified. 

“Did you actually go into a store to buy those?” Eric laughs.

“Never mind that,” Dele answers quickly, brushing off everyone’s comments. He looks at Harry with a cheeky smile and Harry sighs and steps into the underwear, holding onto Dele’s shoulder for support. 

It’s certainly a sight for sore eyes, Harry Kane wearing white knickers over his red suit trousers. Dele kind of wishes the trousers could have come off, too, but he knows that might be pushing his luck a bit. 

He takes them off and hands them back to Dele, who slips them back over his trainers and pulls them up to cover himself. 

It’s Harry’s turn to go next. 

“Next have I ever… taken a photo of my own dick.” 

Hugo, Lamela, Dele, Winks, Jan, Kieran and Lucas drink.

Dele turns to Harry in shock when Harry doesn’t pick up his cup. “Seriously?” He asks. Harry shrugs and idly runs his fingers through Dele’s hair. 

“No, never. I bet you’ve taken loads haven’t you?” 

“Not  _ loads,”  _ Dele blushes. He leans into Harry’s touch, aching for more physical attention. “I don’t believe you’ve never even taken  _ one. _ ”

It’s Eric who gets picked out of the non-drinkers. He downs a shot of vodka for liquid courage, takes his phone out of his pocket, pulls the waistband of his cheap zombie pants forward, and snaps a photo with the flash. 

“Pathetic. You’re not even hard,” Christian comments. Eric winks at him. 

“How do you know?” 

“Are you  _ hard _ ?” Winks asks suddenly, his face flushing a little pink. Eric just laughs, exasperated. 

“Winks, babe, you’ve got to stop asking me stuff this in front of everyone.” 

Winks shrugs, but he’s gone bright red. Dele laughs at him and puts his arm around his shoulders protectively. 

“Anyway, moving on,” Eric says, clearing his throat and shooting Winks apologetic little glances. “Never have I ever fancied a teammate.” 

Dele’s hand reaches for his cup, and his heart starts to race when he sees Harry do the same. He’s had too much alcohol to think straight at this point, but he’s pretty sure that Harry drinking means that Harry fancies a teammate, and god, he hopes it’s him. 

He really, _really_ hopes it’s him. 

Dele sips from his cup and Harry glances at him sideways, drinking simultaneously. Winks also drinks, along with Jan, Mousa, and Kieran. 

Winks looks positively devastated when Eric doesn’t drink. Dele kicks Eric under the table and Eric suddenly realises that Winks is staring at him, waiting. 

Dele can tell that it’s against his better judgement, but Eric sips from his cup anyway. Winks breaks out into a grin and pours himself another drink. 

“Did you finish that already?” Dele asks, shocked. 

“I’ve fancied a lot of teammates,” Winks answers tentatively.

“Okay not really one we can make someone do, which is a shame,” Christian continues. “Winks, lad, you’re up next seeing as you just made such a scene downing your entire drink.” 

“Okay, um,” Winks stumbles a little and Dele holds his arm to steady him. He looks around, giggling, before saying, “Never have I ever tasted my own come.” 

Everyone but Kieran drinks. 

“Absolutely fucking  _ not _ ,” Kieran chokes when the entire room turns to look at him expectantly. “This game is OVER.” 

“Hey, I’m going to the toilet, I’ll be back in a second,” Harry says to Dele. Dele goes to grab him but Harry is up and gone before Dele can reach him. 

“Which teammate do you think Harry fancies?” Dele asks, turning to Winks. Winks beams at him like he’s the biggest idiot in the world. 

“You. He fancies you,” Eric answers, rolling his eyes. He turns the lights out again and cranks up the music.  _ Breathe _ by Sean Paul comes on and Dele takes that as his cue to leave. 

He’s in that blurry, emotional state of drunkenness. As he stumbles through Eric’s living room (only stopping to plant a kiss on Sonny’s forehead) and into the hallway, he thinks back to all the times he’s wanted to kiss Harry. In training, on the pitch, at the cinema, after dinner. Pretty much all day, every day. It had never occurred to him that it could, like,  _ mean something.  _ Or that Harry could feel the same way. 

He crawls up the stairs on his hands and feet and stumbles to the bathroom door, where he can hear Harry washing his hands inside. 

“H, let me in...” Dele bangs on the door and Harry opens it immediately, looking Dele up and down with some degree of concern. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks, reaching out to gently touch Dele’s hip. Dele is overcome with how much he wants to kiss Harry Kane, how much he  _ needs _ to kiss Harry Kane. 

“Fuck,” Dele mutters, and steps forward to press his mouth to Harry’s. Harry kisses him back and pulls him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them and locking it. Dele looks for the switch and turns out the lights. “I fucking love you,” he says in the darkness. 

Harry pushes him up against the wall, his hands all over Dele’s dress, trailing up his chest and neck and finally coming to rest on Dele’s jaw, where he grips it and kisses Dele with some force. Dele melts into the wall, melts into Harry’s every touch. He licks Harry’s bottom lip until Harry grants him entry, and then he’s desperately licking into Harry’s mouth, only pulling away when he remembers he needs to breathe. 

“Who do you fancy?” Dele whispers, breathless. Harry keeps one hand gripping Dele’s jaw and slides the other one up his inner thigh. 

“Who do you think?” Harry asks. His voice has gone all low and gravelly and Dele thinks if Harry’s hand goes any higher, he’s going to come in his knickers. 

“I need to hear you say it.” Dele whimpers when Harry’s hand gets closer and closer to his dick.  

“It’s you. It’s you that I fancy, Del.” Harry says into Dele’s ear. He bites and sucks at Dele’s ear lobe, and then pulls away slightly to add, “How could I not fancy you in this slutty little outfit?”

Dele moans when he feels Harry’s hand brush against his knickers. 

“I fancy you, too,” Dele says, licking up Harry’s neck. It still tastes of salt from the tequila shot they did earlier and he remembers how Harry had made out with him in front of everyone, how hot that had been, to have their whole team watch them like that. 

“Are you going to be a good little angel?” Harry asks. Dele nods, licking at the love bite he’d left earlier. He can hardly believe what has happened tonight. “Then get on your knees.” 

Those words alone almost send Dele over the edge.

He does as he’s told, gets down on his knees, and his heart is pounding in his chest. Harry unzips his fly and holds the back of Dele’s head.

Suddenly, there’s a series of loud bangs on the bathroom door. “Can you hurry the fuck up?” Jan calls out. “I need to piss.” 

“Go in the fucking yard,” Harry shouts back, sighing. Dele looks up at him from his knees, trying to make out his expression in the darkness. 

“Eric said I’m not allowed. Why don’t you two go fuck in the yard instead?”

Harry groans loudly and zips his trousers back up. Dele could honestly kill Jan right now. 

“Shall we get out of here?” Harry asks quietly. Dele assumes he means the bathroom and nods, because, yeah, they should probably leave. Harry places his hands under Dele’s arms and lifts him to his feet. 

“Sorry, boys,” Jan says when Harry opens the door. Dele thinks he actually does look apologetic about interrupting them, but he shoots Jan a glare as he walks past him regardless. 

Downstairs, the party is beginning to wrap up. Everyone has moved into the living room now and the music has been turned down a few notches. Lucas and Toby are sleeping on the sofa next to Sonny; Ben is explaining Brexit to Hugo by the window at the back of the room; Kieran is tucked away under a blanket on an armchair texting Harry Maguire; Christian, Mousa, and Lamela are play fighting on the rug in the middle of the room; and Eric is sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, just watching them and occasionally refereeing. 

Winks is sitting in between Eric’s legs, slouched against Eric’s chest. He’s half asleep and Eric is holding his hand in his lap, idly rubbing the skin on the back of Harry’s fingers. Dele smiles at them when he walks into the room. Eric is now also wearing the cat ears headband.

Harry walks up behind Dele and they both stop in the doorway, Harry standing probably a little bit closer to Dele than he needs to be.

“I’ve just called a taxi,” Harry announces, smiling at Eric. “Thanks for the party, it’s been a great night.” 

“Yeah, no problem. Thanks for coming, both of you.” Eric looks down at Winks, whose eyes have fluttered shut. “I’d come and give you a hug but I’ve got this one on me.”

“I can see that,” Harry laughs. “Make sure he gets home safely.” 

“Oh, I don’t think he’s going home,” Dele mumbles, smirking. Harry nudges him with his knee. “But yeah, great party, Diet.” 

“Thanks, Delboy. Can you both text me when you get home so I know you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Harry answers. He waves at everyone else in the room. “Bye, guys.” 

“Bye, Harry!” Christian shouts back from somewhere under Mousa’s chest. “Have fun fucking Dele! Don’t forget to use protection!” 

Harry sighs, rolling his eyes. “Everyone can see your knickers, Christian, by the way.” 

“Yeah? Good,” Christian says, opening his legs far,  _ far  _ too wide. Dele quickly covers his eyes and Eric groans loudly.

“Okay that’s our cue to leave,” Harry replies. He takes hold of Dele’s hand and leads him to the front door. They bid a quick goodbye to Jan as he walks down the stairs and then step outside into the cold, October air. 

Dele immediately starts shivering, so Harry takes off his suit jacket and wraps it around his shoulders.

“Come here,” Harry says, pulling Dele into his side so he can cuddle him. Dele rests his head on Harry’s shoulder for a moment and then looks up at him, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted. 

“Kiss me,” Dele says quietly. Harry leans down and places a soft kiss on his lips. Dele feels the butterflies in his stomach and wonders if Harry feels the same thing, or if this is all still just the alcohol and tomorrow they’ll pretend this never happened. 

“My place or yours?” Harry asks when the taxi pulls up. 

“Huh?” Dele replies. He’d assumed they were both going to their own homes. 

“Where do you want me to fuck you?” Harry answers simply. Dele almost buckles at the knees. Harry is looking at him intently and Dele can’t resist leaning in for another passionate kiss. 

“Let’s go to my place.  _ Heaven _ , I believe they call it.” 

Harry entertains him with a small laugh and pulls him in for one more kiss before holding out his hand towards the taxi. “After you, then, angel.” 


End file.
